


Replay

by shonn



Series: Repetition [20]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27927496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shonn/pseuds/shonn
Summary: “Claudia Jean, you are waiting for an impact from a fall you haven’t taken when all you need to do is stay afloat.”
Relationships: Abbey Bartlet/C. J. Cregg, Abbey Bartlet/Jed Bartlet
Series: Repetition [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/32081
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Replay

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Celinejaneway for helping to keep this fandom alive.
> 
> We're almost done. Just three more installments.
> 
> Repetition 20 includes missing scenes from "The Ticket" (7.1), "Mr. Frost" (7.4), and "Here Today" (7.5).

**MIDDLE OF “THE TICKET” 7:1**

It had been a long day. It seemed like they were all long recently C.J. found herself thinking as she watched Babish leave her office. She put her head on her desk and tried to remember why she got into politics in the first place. When her cell phone rang, she considered not answering it, but then she sighed, sat up, and reached for it. As a name flashed across the screen, she was glad she did.

“I haven’t even heard your first word and I’m happy it’s you.”

Abbey chuckled. “Rough day?”

“I’ve spent half my day with Babish.”

“Fun.”

“Yeah. He gets a little more sardonic every day.” 

“I’d recommend a vacation, but I honestly believe he’s happiest when he’s miserable.”

“That’s probably true,” C.J. said. “Abbey.” C.J. hesitated. “Abbey, do you remember the last time I had to spend the day with Babish?”

“Yes,” Abbey said, the memories painfully replaying in her head.

“That night...I said some things...”

“No. Don't.” Abbey sighed and wished they were having this conversation face to face. She wanted more than anything to see C.J.'s eyes in that moment. “C.J., we both said things during that time. I was particularly harsh in Manchester, but we've moved beyond that now.”

“I know.”

“Then why bring it up?”

“He has our phone records.”

“C.J., what…?” The implication hit Abbey before she could finish her question. She took a deep breath and released it slowly. “They don’t mean anything, C.J.”

“He didn’t seem interested in them, not really, but I wanted you to know.”

“He has more important matters on his mind. Did he ask any questions?”

“No, he was more concerned over my conversations with Greg Brock,” C.J. said. “He did say I seem to keep odd bedfellows.”

“I suppose. You do get around,” Abbey teased. C.J. laughed. 

“Speaking of, I have to go. I have a meeting with Josh and Leo.”

“And the fun never ends,” Abbey said lightheartedly before adding, more seriously, “C.J., we’re okay.”

“Yeah,. Yeah, okay,” C.J. said, but as she said goodbye and left her office, she wondered if they really were.

**MIDDLE OF “MR. FROST” 7:4**

“I hear you’ve been mainlining caffeine today.”

C.J. glanced up to see the first lady in her doorway.

“I’m slowly replacing the blood in my system. You’re meeting with Ellie tonight?”

Abbey sat in one of the chairs in front of C.J.’s desk. “Yes, after the Kennedy Center. Would you like to drop by and save me after the first ten minutes?”

“There are so many things I’d love to do for you, but I think I’ll pass on this one.”

“Your loss. I believe we’ll be learning a lot about the fruit fly.”

“I’ll take my chances,” C.J. said distractedly as she rifled through a stack of files.

“C.J.”

“Hmm?”

“Honey, look at me.” 

C.J. met Abbey’s gaze and saw the worry there. It warmed her in ways coffee never could. She dropped into her seat and stifled a yawn.

“I’m sorry. I was up all night, Margaret is still on the Hill testifying, there’s a weirdo on the loose sharing crazy rants with the Republicans, Toby is being very Toby- like, and I’ve started seeing pink hippos wearing green tutus dancing in the Roosevelt Room. I’m having a hard time staying focused.”

“Would you like me to intervene?”

C.J. knew what Abbey was asking. She knew if Abbey ordered her home, the president and everyone else would let her go, even just for a few hours, but she also knew she couldn’t afford the time.

“Thanks, Abbey,” she said softly. “But I’ll be okay for a few more hours.”

Abbey nodded in understanding and stood to leave. “Call me if you change your mind?”

“I promise,” C.J. said. “Good luck with fruit fly guy and Ellie.”

“You are definitely spending too much time with your president.”

“Some of it against my will,” C.J. retorted. “Keep that in mind the next time you want _me_ to rescue _you_.”

“You’re a cruel, cruel woman, Claudia Jean.”

“You love me anyway.” The color drained from C.J.’s face as she realized what she said, but as she met Abbey’s gaze, the first lady just smiled.

“I do,” Abbey said. “I’ll talk to you later. Go home as soon as you can.”

C.J. held her breath until Abbey left the office and released it slowly before closing her eyes against the world. No matter what else was happening, she could always count on Abbey to keep her on her toes.

**VERY END OF “HERE TODAY” 7:5**

C.J. heard the knock on her door but ignored it until her name floated through the wood. Suddenly, she was scrambling to open it for her visitor.

“Abbey. What are you doing here?” she asked as she moved out of the way for the SS agents doing a sweep of her apartment.

Abbey casually leaned against C.J.'s doorframe as she waited for the all clear.

“It's fine, ma'am. We'll be in the hallway.”

“Thank you,” Abbey said before moving inside and shutting the door.

C.J. was standing almost against the wall watching the first lady through hooded eyes.

“Abbey?” she questioned again.

“I know I shouldn't be here. I know it's dangerous, but I also know you're hurting and I can't just let that go.”

C.J.'s nervousness kept her in place, but Abbey also saw her relaxing.

“You know I can't really talk about what's happening.”

“I'm not interested in the investigation, C.J. I'm interested in you.”

C.J. stood motionless for a long moment but then moved quickly to almost deflate in Abbey's arms. Abbey held her as she sobbed and rubbed her back soothingly. After a few minutes, she guided the other woman to the couch to sit. C.J. seemed to pull within herself, but Abbey reached for her hands.

“His office was cleaned out. He was escorted from the building by armed guards. He'll be arrested eventually. Federal prison. He was fired. I...I was there when he was fired.”

C.J.'s voice was weepy and hoarse, and Abbey squeezed her fingers.

Abbey pulled C.J. close, fitting the other woman into her arms as C.J. cried. She rubbed C.J.’s back as C.J. calmed down, her tears drying on the skin of Abbey’s collarbone.

“I’m sorry, C.J.,” she whispered.

C.J. nodded but then grew still, soaking in the comfort Abbey was so willing to give. When she felt Abbey kiss her forehead, she sighed and turned her face into Abbey’s neck and breathed in the scent of Abbey’s perfume.

“I want to do something really stupid right now,” she mumbled against Abbey’s throat, the words making Abbey tremble.

Abbey’s lips ghosted across C.J.’s temple. “I wish you could,” she said. “But I think we’ve done enough stupid things to last a lifetime by this point.”

C.J. laughed softly and lifted her head, meeting Abbey’s gaze as they shared a smile.

“Thank you.”

Abbey tenderly pushed a strand of hair from C.J.’s eyes. “Of course.”

C.J. pulled away fully from Abbey’s grasp and leaned back into the sofa cushion. “I’m so tired.” 

“You’ve been awake for two days.”

C.J.’s eyes drifted closed before she seemed to remember something and sat up straight. “Ellie. You met the fiance. How did it go?”

“She’s pregnant.”

“Oh. Well. I’m...surprised.” 

Abbey laughed. “You’re not the only one.”

“I’m guessing the wedding will be soon.”

“We’ll talk about it later, and I’ll tell you everything,” Abbey said gently.

C.J. just nodded and then cleared her throat. “I’m sorry. I’m a terrible host.” C.J. stood and moved toward her kitchen. “Do you want something to drink?”

Abbey followed her and watched as C.J. poured them both a glass of wine. She accepted and, as C.J. returned to the couch, Abbey wandered around the living room, smiling at the pictures on C.J.’s mantel.

“I disappointed him again.”

Abbey turned to look at C.J., whose attention was focused on the glass in her hands. The first lady sat next to her and put both of their glasses on the coffee table. She reached for C.J.’s hands and intertwined their fingers.

“C.J., no. He’s so proud of you.”

The CoS shook her head. “I’m always doing the wrong thing. Not paying enough attention. Not doing what needs to be done. Not thinking before speaking.” C.J. met Abbey’s eyes. “Not staying away from his wife.”

Abbey sighed. “His wife doesn’t stay away from you, and Toby did this, not you. C.J., you can’t take responsibility for him or his actions. Or mine for that matter. I encouraged you. I didn’t walk away. I came to you. You can’t blame yourself because I fell in love with you, no more than you can blame yourself for falling in love with me. I know you didn’t want to.”

“It was the easiest thing I’ve ever done,” C.J. whispered.

“And the hardest thing you’ve ever had to accept.”

They stared at each other for a long moment before C.J. looked away and nodded. 

“When did it all go wrong?” she asked. 

“It hasn’t, not really.” Abbey squeezed C.J’s hand still held firmly in her own. “I know we have a long road ahead of us, but we’ll get through it, just as we’ve gotten through everything else.”

“That’s what worries me. Maybe we’re due.”

Abbey smiled and drew C.J. close so that their foreheads touched. 

“Claudia Jean, you are waiting for an impact from a fall you haven’t taken when all you need to do is stay afloat.” She pressed her lips to C.J.’s cheek, wet again with tears. “I should go,” she said. “It’s been a long day, and you need to rest.”

C.J. nodded, and they remained holding hands as Abbey stood, both reluctant to let go, but with one final squeeze, Abbey pulled away.

"Abbey, I'm glad you came."

"Me, too. Get some sleep. I'll call you tomorrow."

They shared a smile, and then Abbey was gone.

C.J. watched her walk away, feeling every step as a tremor straight to her heart.


End file.
